Segundas impressões
by Y.K. Downfall
Summary: Durante os primeiros meses de namoro, Suigetsu começou a perceber que todas as suas primeiras impressões sobre Karin estavam erradas.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

Quando pediu-a em namoro e, contra todas as expectativas, ela aceitou, Suigetsu pensava que conhecia seu temperamento. Depois de ter convivido durante meses e meses com aquela mulher irascível, enfrentando sua fúria e sobrevivendo à força de seu punho, ele acreditava estar intimamente habituado a cada nuance daquela personalidade, a cada mudança de humor, a cada estremecimento do ar em torno dela. Contudo, acabou descobrindo que, na verdade, ainda havia muito que ele não conhecia por trás das lentes dos óculos que ela usava.

Karin era uma pedra bruta que só então ele começava a lapidar.

* * *

Em dois ou três meses de namoro, Suigetsu passou a perceber que a natureza do caráter áspero de Karin era muito mais profunda do que ele havia imaginado. Ela era uma mulher rude, em toda a acepção da palavra. Rude como um lenhador de mãos calejadas. Rude como uma rocha escarpada que, se tocada de qualquer jeito, pode lanhar e até mesmo ferir a pele. Rude como um cepo cortado à machadadas e ávido para fincar suas farpas em alguém – em alguém como Suigetsu.

Mas, mesmo assim, ele não perdia a oportunidade de provocá-la.

E de sentir-se esmagado sob aquele olhar.

– Ei, Karin.

Era uma daquelas noites de sexta-feira em que eles estavam cansados demais para pegar um cinema, mas entediados o suficiente para recusarem-se a apenas dormir. Suigetsu costumava tagarelar sobre o tempo que as pessoas perdiam dormindo, um tempo inútil que poderia ser empregado em coisas mais proveitosas, e Karin acabava concordando. Então, naquela noite, eles escolheram um filme que claramente exagerava nos efeitos especiais e foram assisti-lo na cama de Suigetsu. Ele recostou-se na cabeceira e ela apoiou-se sobre ele, gostando do modo como Suigetsu a envolvia com um braço.

Karin tinha se livrado das longas meias e, na semiescuridão do quarto, a brancura de suas pernas sobressaia-se sobre os lençóis.

– O quê?

– Qual foi a última vez que você depilou as suas pernas?

Ela moveu o rosto apenas o suficiente para encará-lo e Suigetsu soube que tinha conseguido irritá-la. Não havia nada de errado com as pernas de Karin – aquelas pernas longas e macias que deixavam-no com a boca molhada. O fato, porém, era que ele gostava de experimentar a dose extra de adrenalina injetada no sangue sempre que a garota olhava-o como se estivesse prestes a trucidá-lo.

– Não é da sua conta. – ela acabou dizendo.

E então voltou-se outra vez para a tela da televisão.

Nas sombras do quarto, Suigetsu esboçou um sorriso de canto e permaneceu imóvel como se, de fato, ela lhe tivesse arrancado a alma. Sabia que, se tentasse abraçá-la ou beijá-la naquele momento, Karin se afastaria dele com um safanão ou algo pior. Se simplesmente respirasse de modo que ela pudesse ouvi-lo, ela começaria a xinga-lo de todos os nomes baixos que conhecia. Então ele apenas esperou, pacientemente, que a raiva fosse diluída pela sonolência. Aquele era o seu limite e, de certa forma, era instigante equilibrar-se sobre ele.

* * *

Karin era rude até mesmo diante de situações que deveriam amolecer qualquer espírito duro. Enquanto retraía-se sobre a cadeira do laboratório, esperando pela onda de dor que certamente viria e encarando com um nervosismo apreensivo a caixa de primeiros socorros aberta ao seu lado, Suigetsu pensou que qualquer outra mulher teria o mínimo de delicadeza naquele momento. Entretanto, Karin não era qualquer mulher. E quando ela puxou com força o esparadrapo que cobria o ferimento no ombro de Suigetsu, arrancando a penugem mais superficial da pele, ele gritou como se lhe tivessem arrancado o próprio braço.

E cuspiu um palavrão que nem mesmo pareceu atingi-la.

– Mas que droga, mulher! Será que você não consegue fazer isso sem dor?!

– Não seja idiota. – seu tom de voz parecia muito tranquilo. – Você já aguentou coisas piores.

– Isso não quer dizer que eu tenha gostado!

– Pare de chorar.

– _Eu não estou chorando!_ – e mais um palavrão.

Como se o gesto brusco não tivesse sido o suficiente, ela limpou o corte já quase cicatrizado com um antisséptico que proporcionou a Suigetsu a sensação de que a namorada estava despejando ácido sobre seu ombro. Cerrando os punhos com toda a força, ele soltou outro grito que percorreu toda a ala leste do complexo de pesquisa. E pensou que aquela mulher estava tentando desmaiá-lo.

Dura e impassível feito uma parede, Karin apenas fez o seu trabalho.

E então dispensou-o com um tapinha sobre o ombro já amortecido pela dor.

* * *

Mesmo em tarefas que exigiam ao menos algum manejo, alguma destreza com as mãos, nada muito complicado para qualquer pessoa que tivesse se formado na Academia com habilidades básicas, Karin continuava rigorosa em seus movimentos. E Suigetsu deu-se conta disso da pior maneira possível. Embora tivesse pedido que Karin lhe cortasse os cabelos, aparando apenas as pontas crescidas que começavam a cobrir-lhe os olhos – nada muito radical, ele frisou –, pareceu-lhe que a intenção da garota era deixar-lhe careca.

Então, quando ela cobriu o espelho do quarto com uma toalha porque ele não parava de reclamar, Suigetsu precisou resignar-se e esperar que a desgraça fosse concluída. Impotente, ele viu pedaços de cabelo amontoando-se no chão ao seu redor e perguntou-se por que diabos Karin não compreendia o significado de moderação.

– Mas que inferno, você está cortando _demais!_

– Não é _demais_. – ela retrucou. – A culpa é sua por deixar o cabelo crescer tanto.

– Lembre-se de que você não está cortando o mato debaixo da janela! Tenha mais cuidado!

– Cale-se. – e depois de mais algumas tesouradas: – Você está me irritando.

– Mas, Karin!

– Se continuar se mexendo, vou acabar cortando sua orelha.

Diante da possibilidade de ter um pedaço da orelha decepado, Suigetsu mergulhou em um angustiado silêncio. E fez-se a mesma maldita pergunta pela milésima vez – por que havia tido a brilhante ideia de namorar com aquela mulher? Além de bruta em tudo o que fazia, ela obviamente não possuía qualquer noção de estilo referente a cortes de cabelo. Espiando por sob uma mecha, que rapidamente desapareceu, ele observou os longos cabelos ruivos de Karin e imaginou que não tinha sido ela mesma a cortá-lo. Estava bom demais para ter sido submetido às toscas tesouradas que ela lhe aplicava naquele momento.

Karin era quase uma força primitiva da natureza.

Mas, ao descer o olhar para seu quadril, para o contorno das pernas sob o short, ele considerou que aquilo não era de todo ruim. Com um sorriso malicioso, Suigetsu pensou que, ao menos, o sexo era incrível.

– Está pronto. – ela disse.

– Finalmente.

Espanando os fios de cabelo que haviam caído sobre a roupa, ele levantou-se da cadeira e foi até o espelho a fim de analisar o nível da catástrofe que ela havia feito ali. E, ao puxar a toalha, constatou que não havia escalas para definir o horror refletido naquela imagem. Passando os dedos por entre os cabelos ralos e não encontrando resistência, Suigetsu encheu os pulmões de uma raiva desesperada e preparou-se para xingar. O "demônio da Névoa" havia sido desbastado como um filhote e alguém pagaria por isso.

Mas então ele a viu através do reflexo do espelho, tão linda e terrível como apenas ela sabia ser, e compreendeu que não haveria vingança alguma. Porque embora Karin fosse uma mulher rude, ele ainda a amava.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

Karin possuía uma beleza agressiva – duas palavras que, à primeira vista, não pareciam fazer sentido juntas. Suigetsu sempre havia considerado que as mulheres belas representavam um tipo feminino, enquanto que as mulheres bravas representavam outro tipo, radicalmente oposto ao primeiro. Afinal, como a beleza e a fúria demoníaca poderiam estar reunidas em uma única pessoa? Entretanto, ao conviver de perto com Karin – perto o suficiente para perceber as camadas comportamentais sob as quais ela se ocultava –, ele acabou mudando de opinião. Porque se deu conta de que sua garota era linda e perigosa como a lâmina mais afiada.

* * *

Para começar, era impossível deparar-se com o tom vibrante de seus cabelos, vermelhos como o sangue, e não pensar em destruição. Uma cor agressiva, forte, que enchia os olhos de Suigetsu como um sinal de alerta. _Para trás_, o vermelho fatal parecia dizer. E, mesmo assim, aquela cor o atraía, parecendo chamá-lo para a beira de um abismo, seduzindo-o de um modo que ele jamais teria chances de resistir. O vermelho dos cabelos de Karin era o vermelho do fogo que queima até o fim, mas também o vermelho do sol quando se põe no horizonte, majestoso em seu leito de nuvens.

O vermelho da luxúria sobre a pele quente.

E à noite, quando fechava os dedos sobre os longos cabelos ruivos de Karin e afundava entre as pernas dela, ele era alcançado pela consciência de que aquela mulher podia encantá-lo e acabar com sua existência naquele mundo. Tudo dependeria da vontade dela, de seu humor espontâneo. O fato era que ela era linda em sua natureza agressiva, linda como nenhuma outra garota poderia ser – linda, brutalmente linda. As mechas vermelhas deslizavam sobre os ombros pálidos de Karin, sobre seus seios de bicos túmidos e rosados, sobre seu colo de pele macia, e pareciam deixar um rastro de perdição em tudo aquilo que tocavam.

Suigetsu embriagava-se em lascívia.

E quando ela mordia seu lábio inferior, provocando-lhe dor e prazer, ele fechava os olhos e sentia aquele tom vermelho não mais como uma cor, mas como um sentimento que perpassava-o por completo.

* * *

As mãos de Karin, embora soubessem ser rudes e executar movimentos violentos – como os golpes que ela lhe acertava sempre que ele passava dos limites, intencionalmente ou não –, também sabiam ser belas como as mãos de uma princesa. Pequenas e adoráveis, elas davam-lhe vontade de beijá-las nos momentos mais inopinados do dia. Às vezes, observando como a garota movia com uma mão uma placa de vidro sobre a lente do microscópio, Suigetsu era atingido pela ideia de que um anel ficaria perfeito em qualquer um daqueles dedos finos e irresistíveis.

Um anel para mostrar ao mundo que ela era sua.

Desde que percebeu que Karin tinha belas mãos, ele pegava-se vendo-as trabalharem com uma atenção exagerada e quase enlevada. Fechando os botões da camisa, anotando estatísticas sobre a página de um relatório ou simplesmente girando a chave na porta do laboratório ao fim do dia – o movimento mais comum proporcionava-lhe momentos de deleite. E então, atordoado pelo pensamento de que aquelas mãos, em contato com seu corpo, poderiam dar vazão a experiências de profundo êxtase, Suigetsu perdia-se em si mesmo e Karin precisava despertá-lo para o mundo com um dedo em riste sobre o peito.

* * *

Não importava a roupa que ela estivesse vestindo, fosse o jaleco do laboratório ou uma camiseta velha que usasse para dormir, Suigetsu a achava linda de qualquer maneira. No entanto, era obrigado a confessar para si mesmo que Karin ficava especialmente bonita quando arrumava-se para saírem juntos. Nessas ocasiões, ela escolhia um vestido simples, mas que lhe caía perfeitamente sobre o corpo, e saltos altos que ressoavam de forma sensual contra as calçadas das ruas de Konoha. Então ele segurava-lhe a mão e andava orgulhosamente ao lado de sua garota até o cinema ou até um restaurante em que decidissem jantar.

Naquela noite, ao deixarem a livraria onde Karin havia comprado um novo manual sobre genética aplicada – e que ele tinha sido incumbido de carregar pelas alças da sacola plástica –, os dois tomaram o caminho do Ichiraku. Enquanto ela observava distraidamente as vitrines das lojas pelas quais passavam, ele escutava o som cadenciado dos saltos dela e esboçava um sorriso de canto. Acenou brevemente para um conhecido ao cruzar por ele e entrelaçou melhor os dedos aos de Karin.

As mãos dela eram sempre quentes e ele acabava sendo aquecido também.

Ao espiar em sua direção, Suigetsu entreviu a curva de seus seios, aquele contorno tentador delineado pelo tecido muito fino do vestido, e sentiu a boca tornando-se úmida. Talvez por ter percebido que ele a olhava, talvez por um gesto involuntário, ela deslizou as pontas dos dedos sobre a corrente discreta do colar e suspirou baixinho. Suigetsu viu como o peito dela encheu-se de ar e então murchou lentamente, retomando o ritmo natural da respiração, e estremeceu de desejo.

Soltando a mão de Karin, ele passou o braço por suas costas e trouxe-a para mais perto. Enquanto caminhavam, as luzes de Konoha quebrando a escuridão da noite, ela ergueu os olhos para o rosto dele e compreendeu o que Suigetsu queria.

– Pare de me olhar assim. – ela disse, voltando a olhar em frente. – É indecente.

– Mas, Karin...

– Em casa nós conversamos.

– Eu não quero _conversar_.

– Você me entendeu.

Ele deixou os ombros caírem e permaneceu em silêncio durante o resto do caminho. E quando entraram no Ichiraku, era como se tivesse engolido a própria vontade a muito custo. Afinal, quando Karin falava, estava falado. Ela possuía aquela beleza agressiva que não deixava margens para um "mas".


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

Depois de ter assistido ao filme mais recente de _Mad Max*_, Suigetsu jamais conseguiu pensar na Imperatriz Furiosa sem pensar também em Karin. Não que as duas fossem parecidas fisicamente ou que o contexto as associasse de alguma maneira. Porém, elas compartilhavam um olhar bastante singular, um olhar que ele não descobrira em mais ninguém, um olhar faiscante acompanhado de uma determinação moldada pelo fogo.

Além do mais, as duas eram furiosas.

* * *

Com a convivência, uma proximidade constante que não dizia respeito apenas ao trabalho nos laboratórios, mas que envolvia reuniões maçantes com os membros do grupo de pesquisa, idas ao supermercado, jantares com amigos e passeios dominicais, Suigetsu acabou conhecendo a verdadeira profundidade da fúria da garota que era sua namorada. Mas não tratava-se de uma fúria explosiva e descontrolada. Pelo contrário, a natureza furiosa daquela mulher parecia muito organizada e até mesmo passível de ser dominada. Era como se Karin compreendesse a extensão daquele sentimento e soubesse o momento exato de deixá-lo fluir ou de subjugá-lo.

Suigetsu não entendia como alguém podia ser capaz de controlar o elemento mais honesto e expansivo da alma humana, o único, talvez, que não se submete a força alguma. Concordava com os que diziam que era possível dominar o orgulho, a paixão, o medo e até mesmo a raiva. Mas a fúria? A fúria era como um vulcão em erupção. E por isso mesmo ele sabia que não deveria brincar com a fúria de Karin – se ela se voltasse contra ele, a única coisa que Suigetsu poderia fazer era correr.

Então, quando aquela garota mostrava o quão furiosa podia ser, ele apenas se calava e tentava ao máximo ocultar a própria presença.

* * *

Naquela manhã, tendo sido arrastado pela namorada até o supermercado, Suigetsu passava o tempo empurrando o carrinho de compras de um lado para o outro enquanto Karin escolhia calmamente o que queria, testando a consistência das frutas com uma mão e comparando os preços dos produtos nas prateleiras. Bocejante, ele apenas pensava que teria sido ótimo se pudesse dormir mais uma ou duas horas, embora não ousasse expressar sua reclamação em voz alta.

Suigetsu seguiu a garota até a seção de carnes, praticamente debruçado sobre o carrinho, e observou-a diante das prateleiras refrigeradas. Karin permaneceu ali um longo tempo, espiando as bandejas de isopor e os cortes congelados, até colocar as mãos na cintura e começar a bater discretamente a ponta de um pé sobre o chão. Como um animal subitamente colocado em estado de alerta, Suigetsu sentiu os pelos da nuca eriçando-se e empertigou-se junto ao carrinho.

Porque Karin agora estava irritada.

Ela então pegou uma das bandejas de carne vermelha e levou-a até o balcão do açougue. O atendente de expressão sonolenta trocou algumas palavras com ela antes de negar o que ela havia lhe pedido e simplesmente dar de ombros, indicando que não se podia fazer nada quanto à reclamação da "senhora" – foi o termo que Suigetsu ouviu-o usar. Cautelosamente, ele aproximou-se com o carrinho, mas manteve-se a uma distância segura. Quando as faíscas começassem a voar, ele não queria correr o risco de ser queimado.

– Qual é o seu problema?! – o tom de voz de Karin era irritado.

– Eu que pergunto: qual é o problema da senhora? – ele também estava exaltado. – Eu já disse que não temos bifes mais finos!

– Pare de me chamar de senhora!

– E a _senhora_ pare de gritar!

– É você quem está gritando, idiota!

– Se não gostou da carne, basta não comprar!

– Cale a boca! – ela atirou a bandeja contra o homem. – Imbecil! Olha como você fala!

Embora tivesse desviado da bandeja de isopor, o rosto do atendente adquiriu um violento tom vermelho. A meio caminho entre a ofensa sofrida e a raiva de precisar lidar com aquele tipo de mulher num sábado pela manhã, ele apenas deu-lhe as costas e desapareceu por trás de uma porta. Furiosa, muito mais do que a própria Imperatriz Furiosa ou do que qualquer outro ser humano naquele mundo, Karin ainda bateu com um punho fechado sobre o balcão do açougue e gritou outro "idiota" ao atendente.

Ao virar-se para Suigetsu, ele encolheu-se instintivamente.

– Você viu como eles tratam a gente?! – ela reclamou. – Esses animais!

– Deixe isso pra lá. Vamos a outro mercado e lá você poderá comprar toda carne que quiser.

– Não. – Karin bufou. – Não quero mais comprar carne.

– Você tem certeza?

– E se tocar nesse assunto outra vez, arranco sua língua.

_Uma mulher furiosa_, Suigetsu pensou ao segui-la com o carrinho na direção dos caixas. De onde vinha toda aquela fúria, aquela vontade quase assassina, aquele instinto de partir alguém ao meio com a força das próprias mãos? Qual era o sentido daquele fogo que a açulava por dentro e que não precisava de muito para transformar-se em um incêndio? Suigetsu não compreendia, mas sabia que, se quisesse sobreviver àquilo, devia manter os alertas ligados e os olhos bem atentos. Caso contrário, o tempo poderia fechar para o seu lado.

* * *

Às vezes, a fúria de Karin convertia-se em coragem, e isso distinguia-a de todas as demais mulheres. Se um inseto grande e repugnante aparecesse no laboratório, ou mesmo uma aranha de pernas cabeludas, a garota não fugiria dali aos gritos, mas enfrentaria seu inimigo com uma bravura digna somente de heróis. Munida de uma determinação furiosa e de uma arma empunhada de improviso – um maço de papeis enrolados, um pano ou uma vassoura –, ela avançava em seu objetivo e sempre, impreterivelmente, saía-se vitoriosa.

Assim, Suigetsu já a tinha visto livrando-se de baratas, insetos voadores e até mesmo de cobras. Parecia não haver obstáculos para a coragem de Karin – uma coragem mais guerreira do que feminina, mas que excitava Suigetsu até a última gota de água do corpo. Vendo-a séria e compenetrada diante do alvo, ele observava as linhas de expressão de seu rosto, as lentes dos óculos reluzindo em uma fúria predadora, e pensava que não podia ter escolhido mulher melhor para passar o resto de seus dias.

Porque ela era uma mulher incrível.

Nesses momentos, depois de ter esmagado o inseto com uma pancada certeira, Karin percebia o olhar de surpresa e de admiração de Suigetsu e virava-se, desafiadora, na direção dele.

– O que foi agora?

– Nada. – ele sorria. – Estava só pensando que... Bem, deixa pra lá.

– Pensando o quê?

– Não é nada importante.

– Suigetsu.

Então ele suspirava, derrotado, e obedecia.

– Eu estava pensando que, quando tivermos filhos, eles não serão picados por mosquitos.

Geralmente, esse era o momento em que Suigetsu precisava desviar-se de um objeto aleatório, pois a primeira reação de Karin era sempre a de tentar atingi-lo com toda a força possível. A segunda vinha depois que ele saía correndo e tropeçando do laboratório e consistia em um sorriso tímido, mas sonhador. Filhos. Então ela pensava que, ao menos, Suigetsu era um bom observador – ela jamais deixaria que qualquer inseto ou criatura nefasta se aproximasse de seus futuros filhos.

* * *

* _Mad Max: Estrada da Fúria_ (2015), dirigido por George Miller.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

Embora as primeiras impressões tenham o seu peso impactante, são as segundas que realmente importam – e Suigetsu passou a ter consciência disso ao longo do namoro. Porque, apesar de Karin mal ter beliscado a comida durante seu primeiro encontro, agora ela devorava o que lhe colocassem na frente, revelando sua verdadeira essência de mulher esfaimada. Com um apetite inacreditável, ela dedicava-se a saborear a comida como se nem mesmo se lembrasse de que Suigetsu ainda estava ali e ele perguntava-se, assombrado, se sua infância tinha sido assim tão miserável.

Porque aquela mulher era insaciável – em todos os sentidos.

* * *

Quando saíam do complexo de pesquisa, situado às margens de Konoha, e iam à cidade para jantar em um bom restaurante – fazer uma daquelas "coisas de casal", como Suigetsu costumava dizer –, Karin fartava-se sem demonstrar qualquer constrangimento. Já convivia com Suigetsu há alguns meses, não mais como colega de trabalho, mas como namorada, e aquilo era tempo suficiente para que a timidez fosse deixada para trás. Não precisava de "frescuras" diante dele, podendo ser quem realmente era.

Uma mulher que sabia apreciar as maravilhas da cozinha oriental.

Ou simplesmente uma mulher faminta, na opinião de Suigetsu.

Ele a via mandar para dentro bolinhos de arroz, nacos de carne grelhada, fatias de tonkatsu*, yakisoba com muito molho e cogumelos temperados. Como se isso tudo não fosse o suficiente, ela ainda regalava-se com mochis** e fazia os doces descerem com grandes goles de chá gelado. E então tudo o que Suigetsu podia fazer era pagar a conta e perguntar-se como diabos aquela mulher não era gorda feito uma bola.

* * *

Nas noites em que preferiam permanecer no complexo, eles pediam a comida por delivery e um entregador carregando uma grande caixa de isopor aparecia logo depois com os pedidos em sacos de papel. Afinal, Konoha tinha se modernizado e agora eles tinham acesso a esse tipo de mordomia.

Então, depois de pagar ao entregador, Suigetsu entrava no quarto com os pacotes de comida e era praticamente assaltado por aquela mulher cheia de apetite que não podia mais esperar. Ela abria as embalagens sobre a cama e, ali mesmo, abocanhava o que seus olhos vislumbrassem primeiro. Suigetsu quase sentia ciúmes daquela comida que ela devorava com tanto prazer.

Mas, antes que ela comesse também a sua parte, ele pegava o ramén que lhe pertencia e tratava de colocar os hashis em ação. Enquanto isso, a televisão do quarto irradiava uma luminosidade colorida e tagarela em um canal qualquer.

* * *

Mas a fome insaciável de Karin não limitava-se a pratos cheios. Ela também tinha necessidade de Suigetsu, do toque de suas mãos e do gosto de sua boca, e, para deixá-la satisfeita, ele não media esforços. Era um tipo de apetite ávido e imprevisível que podia atacar a qualquer hora do dia, nas mais inoportunas situações, e que acabava contagiando Suigetsu como se ele também estivesse faminto daquele modo que o fazia ferver por dentro.

Então os dois devoravam-se com sofreguidão.

No laboratório. De repente, ele surpreendia aquele olhar no rosto dela, um olhar intenso e quente, muito quente, e compreendia que seria ali e naquele mesmo instante, porque eles não seriam capazes de esperar até chegaram a um quarto. E quando Suigetsu avançava na sua direção e tomava-lhe a boca num beijo tórrido, erguendo-a da cadeira com um abraço apertado, Karin correspondia com o ardor da lascívia. Enquanto ela abria rapidamente os botões da camisa dele, Suigetsu a comprimia contra a parede do fundo do laboratório, entre uma estante e um armário. E, naquele momento, ele sentia-se tão inclinado aos prazeres do sexo quanto ela.

No cinema. Havia vezes em que, distraído pelo filme, Suigetsu não entendia de onde surgia aquela vontade. O fato, contudo, era que a mão dela se insinuava sobre uma perna dele, subindo lentamente pela coxa até parar bem próxima da virilha numa provocação silenciosa – mas explícita, porque então ficavam claras suas intenções. Na semiescuridão da sala de cinema, os olhos deles se encontravam e, instantes depois, os dois abandonavam a sessão para espremerem-se dentro de um banheiro apertado.

Karin erguia o vestido o suficiente para alcançar a calcinha e fazê-la deslizar pelas pernas até tirá-la e Suigetsu sentia-se estremecer em vista disso. Mal podia esperar para estar dentro daquela mulher que o levava a fazer tais absurdos no banheiro de um cinema e, louco de desejo por ela, ele desafivelava o cinto às pressas e baixava as calças. E quando ela gemia para que ele fizesse aquilo logo, trêmula de prazer, Suigetsu segurava com força o quadril que ela empinava na sua direção e a penetrava com vontade.

Em qualquer lugar. Quando a fome aparecia, nenhuma circunstância poderia ser maior do que aquela chama que ardia de modo quase angustiante. Não importava onde eles estivessem, os dois esgueiravam-se para o primeiro canto que encontrassem e lá satisfaziam suas vontades até onde elas podiam ser satisfeitas. Não havia tempo para preliminares, mas a coisa toda não perdia nada de sua intensidade. As roupas eram erguidas ou baixadas, os corpos arranjavam-se como permitia o espaço e a respiração era sempre aquele murmúrio único e ofegante.

* * *

Não foi diferente no dia em que foram à cidade comprar roupas para a festa de um ano de Himawari – porque não podiam aparecer de qualquer jeito em uma celebração oferecida pelo próprio hokage. Primeiro, compraram uma camisa nova para Suigetsu e decidiram que ele poderia usar as calças e os sapatos que já tinha. Depois, deram início a um tour pelas lojas femininas em busca de um vestido para Karin, o que ocupou quase toda a tarde e acabou deixando Suigetsu enfastiado da missão de acompanhar a namorada.

Contudo, não era como se ele tivesse outra opção.

Então, ao entrarem na sétima loja, Suigetsu apenas jogou-se sobre um banco estofado diante dos vestiários e esperou que Karin experimentasse outro vestido – outro vestido de que provavelmente ela não gostaria por isso ou por aquilo, embora ele achasse que todos ficassem ótimos. Afundou o rosto na palma de uma mão, perguntando-se quando aquele suplício acabaria. E por que as mulheres precisavam ser sempre tão exigentes? Agora entendia por que Shikamaru as chamava de problemáticas.

Mas então Karin espiou por uma fenda na cortina do provador e fez sinal para que Suigetsu se aproximasse. Preparando-se para vê-la dentro de outro belo vestido, dizer que ela estava linda e ter sua opinião descartada, como sempre acontecia, ele obedeceu. Entretanto, dessa vez, compreendeu que seria diferente. Porque ela vestia apenas calcinha e sutiã e porque o puxou para dentro do vestiário assim que conseguiu agarrá-lo pela gola da camisa.

Ele entendeu o que sua garota queria e animou-se subitamente.

O suplício finalmente tinha terminado.

– A atendente pode voltar. – ele lembrou-a.

– Então eu direi que ainda estou experimentando o vestido.

– Meu Deus, mulher. – Suigetsu sorriu. – Você é mesmo insaciável.

Karin abriu a boca para dizer que não o havia chamado ali para que ele ficasse tagarelando, mas então ele tomou-lhe os lábios e ela se deu conta de que ele tinha compreendido. Enquanto ela abria rapidamente os botões da camisa de Suigetsu, ele encostou-a à uma das paredes do provador e, deslizando as alças do sutiã pelos ombros de Karin, baixou-o, expondo-lhe os seios. Quando ele umedeceu um dos mamilos com a ponta da língua antes de sugá-lo, ela precisou controlar-se para não gemer.

Do lado de fora do provador, outra cliente conversava com a atendente e Suigetsu só desejava que nenhuma delas resolvesse puxar aquela cortina. Segurando Karin pelas coxas e erguendo-a do chão enquanto ela agarrava-se ao seu corpo, ele percebeu que ela afastava a calcinha para o lado e então penetrou-a lentamente. Tudo precisava ser feito com muito silêncio, com muita cautela, e Suigetsu confessou para si mesmo que aquilo o excitava além dos limites da decência.

A fim de abafar um gemido, Karin mordeu-o na curva entre um ombro e o pescoço. Ele apertou com mais força o quadril dela contra o seu, indo ainda mais fundo dentro de sua garota. Ela se retesava, apertando-o em seu interior, e Suigetsu precisava dominar-se com um esforço sobre-humano. Apoiando-a sobre uma banqueta alta dentro do provador, ele deslizou uma mão por sob o tecido da calcinha e tocou-a com as pontas dos dedos enquanto penetrava-a devagar. As pernas de Karin, enlaçadas ao redor da cintura do namorado, estremeceram.

Ela só queria gritar agora, mas não podia.

Então contentou-se em puxar com força um punhado dos cabelos de Suigetsu, fazendo-o esboçar um sorriso malicioso em contrapartida. Quando, finalmente, ela não foi mais capaz de segurar aquela onda de prazer, agarrou-se aos braços dele com uma força desesperada e, fincando as unhas em sua pele, estremeceu pela última vez. Suigetsu também atingiu o próprio ápice, explodindo dentro dela e deixando-a molhada.

Ele ainda beijava-a delicadamente, pressionando suavemente os lábios sobre o rosto dela, sobre seus lábios e sobre as pálpebras de cílios longos, quando a atendente perguntou, do outro lado da cortina, se o vestido tinha servido. Recompondo-se o máximo que podia, Karin respondeu-lhe com a voz um tanto debilitada.

– Sim, este serviu. Mas não entre. Ainda estou me vestindo.

– Ótimo. – e depois de uma pausa: – Acho que seu marido foi embora.

– Ele não é meu marido. – Karin rebateu, a voz agora mais firme.

– Ah, me desculpe. Fique à vontade.

Eles ouviram o ruído dos saltos da garota se afastando e olharam-se. Então Suigetsu sorriu, achando graça de tudo aquilo, e Karin deu-lhe um tapinha no rosto.

* * *

* Prato feito com carne de porco, empanado na farinha de rosca e frito.

** Doce feito com arroz especial.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

Outra particularidade da natureza de Karin referia-se à sua sinceridade exagerada e inconveniente. Em certo momento, Suigetsu deu-se conta de que ela não possuía aquele filtro interno responsável por tornar possível a vida em sociedade. Ao contrário de todas as outras pessoas, ela não hesitava em dizer o que pensava, mesmo que isso lhe rendesse a alcunha de desagradável e de arrogante.

No entanto, Suigetsu percebeu que sua garota não tinha más intenções ou qualquer objetivo de ferir o ego dos outros. Ela simplesmente era sincera, indecorosamente sincera, e, vista por esse ângulo, a coisa só podia ser considerada um mérito de um espírito leal a si mesmo.

* * *

Quando passou a ter consciência dessa faceta da personalidade de Karin, Suigetsu deixou de perguntar-lhe certas coisas, temendo as respostas que ela poderia lhe dar. Assim, embora quisesse saber se ela havia gostado do sexo, depois de tombarem sobre a cama, suados e exaustos, ele não ousava perguntar diretamente, preferindo sondar os traços de seu rosto e os sinais proporcionados pelo corpo. O corpo nunca mentia, assim como aquele olhar que derretia de prazer. Então Suigetsu decidia que tinha feito um bom trabalho e isso o satisfazia.

Porém, não podia esquivar-se totalmente do gênio daquela mulher. Era como aquilo que diziam – se você está na chuva, então é preciso se molhar. E assim ele aprendia, um dia após o outro, que havia coisas das quais não poderia escapar. A princípio, seu orgulho sofreu duros golpes e foi vergastado por aquela sinceridade impiedosa. Mas, quando passou a compreender sua garota mais a fundo, percebeu que ela não estava sendo má, mas simplesmente ela mesma.

Então Karin lhe dizia que não, que seus sapatos não combinavam com o resto da roupa, que ele não era o cara mais forte do mundo por ser capaz de manusear a Kubikiribocho, já que outros ninjas também haviam conseguido aquela proeza, que o amor não era algo divino e pertencente a outros mundos, mas o resultado de reações químicas ocorridas no corpo, que sua voz era mais sarcástica do que máscula e que seus filhos provavelmente seriam ruivos, e não crianças de cabelos brancos, porque ela tinha os genes dominantes. E ao invés de sentir-se ofendido, Suigetsu apenas tentava extrair o melhor daquilo tudo.

* * *

Karin não media as consequências de sua sinceridade inconveniente nem mesmo diante de Orochimaru, nas ocasiões em que ele aparecia no complexo de pesquisa para uma reunião com os dois. Nesses momentos, Suigetsu costumava postar-se ao lado de Karin e não relaxar até que Orochimaru desse por concluída a conversa e fosse embora. Afinal, sabia que cobras são perigosas e traiçoeiras e não queria que sua garota fosse picada como castigo por dizer coisas atrevidas a um superior.

Por outro lado, ela não parecia dar a mínima para o clima de ameaça pairando no ar.

– Não acho que seja boa ideia você iniciar testes complexos assim a essa altura. – ela disse. – É contraproducente.

– E por que não? – Orochimaru quis saber.

– Porque você está fraco.

– Fraco?

– Você sofreu derrotas consecutivas nesses últimos tempos e perdeu grande parte da sua força. Seu corpo está debilitado e sua mente está cansada. Por que se desgastar em projetos mirabolantes?

Um vinco de irritação surgiu no rosto de Orochimaru e Suigetsu sentiu os pelos dos braços ficando de pé. Aquela mulher inconsequente havia acabado de chamar um antigo Sannin Lendário de fraco, além de deixar bem clara a opinião negativa que possuía a respeito de suas ideias. No entendimento de Suigetsu, que havia sofrido com os "projetos mirabolantes" de Orochimaru e que compreendia o quanto eles podiam ser terríveis, aquilo era motivo suficiente para decapitação.

– Você sempre foi bem atrevida, Karin. – o homem com olhos de réptil observou.

– Só estou falando a verdade.

– Cuidado. Um dia você poderá não ter mais uma língua com a qual falar.

– Você não fará nada contra mim.

– De onde vem essa certeza? – ele sorriu em provocação.

– Dele. – e Karin apontou para Suigetsu.

De repente, os dois estavam olhando para ele. Orochimaru franziu o cenho, perguntando-se qual era o sentido daquilo, e Karin ergueu uma sobrancelha que só podia querer dizer uma coisa – "concorde, ou acabo com você." Então Suigetsu levantou-se, aparentemente seguro do que estava fazendo, e cruzou os braços em frente ao peito. Quem o visse naquele momento não poderia imaginar que, por dentro, ele estremecia sob a possibilidade de voltar a ser cobaia dos experimentos de Orochimaru.

– Isso mesmo, velho. Encoste num fio de cabelo da minha mulher e eu vou te mostrar por que me chamam de Demônio da Névoa.

* * *

Outro dia, eles foram à casa dos Uchiha porque Sakura estava de aniversário. Não que Suigetsu gostasse muito de Sasuke, mas suas garotas haviam se tornado amigas e, depois do fim da Grande Guerra, uma aura pacífica e de reconciliação parecia ter caído sobre todos os shinobis daquela geração, de modo que agora conviviam amistosamente.

Enquanto as mulheres organizavam o chá e passavam para lá e para cá com xícaras e bandejas de doces e salgados, preparando a comprida mesa que ocupava um bom espaço da sala de jantar, Suigetsu e os outros homens conversavam em pequenos grupos pelos demais cômodos da casa. Porém, ele fazia questão de manter um olho sobre Karin, pressentindo o momento em que ela diria ou faria qualquer coisa que deixaria as outras garotas chocadas.

E, de fato, não demorou muito.

Dedicando uma falsa atenção ao falatório de Naruto sobre como era difícil educar os filhos e tentando esquivar-se das nuvens de fumaça que Shikamaru soltava por conta do maldito cigarro, Suigetsu sorveu o resto da bebida em seu copo e espiou nervosamente na direção de Karin. Diante dela, Sakura e Ino estavam coradas e estáticas. Então, enquanto aproximava-se cautelosamente, ele perguntou-se que diabos aquela mulher estava fazendo.

Suigetsu infiltrou-se no grupo de Sai e, de costas, escutou a conversa delas.

– Ah, mas vamos deixar esses assuntos constrangedores pra lá... – Sakura riu baixinho.

– Pois é. – Ino pigarreou. – Belo vestido, Karin.

– Obrigada.

– Mas o seu também é lindo, Ino. Não é mesmo, Karin?

– Na verdade, eu não acho que roxo seja uma boa cor. Além do que, não combina com você.

– Como é? – Ino indagou.

– Não fica bem com a cor do seu cabelo. – Karin afirmou, muito tranquilamente.

– Karin é mesmo muito espirituosa... – Sakura brincou, tentando amainar a situação. – Mas o caimento é ótimo, não é?

– O caimento está horrível. – Karin disse. – Espero que você não tenha pagado caro nisso.

– Foi um presente do Sai... – foi tudo o que Ino conseguiu resmungar.

– Homens. – Karin suspirou. – Sempre uns idiotas.

Então, antes que Karin pudesse piorar ainda mais as coisas e, talvez, provocar uma Grande Guerra entre as mulheres, Suigetsu enganchou-a pelo braço e levou-a para longe dali. Infelizmente, não ficariam para comer os doces e salgados, o que era uma pena, na sincera opinião de Suigetsu.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

Não foi fácil chegar ao âmago daquela mulher. Para isso, Suigetsu precisou rever os próprios conceitos, perguntar-se algumas dezenas de vezes por que estava se esforçando tanto e dobrar o orgulho até fazê-lo caber num dos bolsos das calças. Ele precisou limpar a mente de qualquer primeira impressão para então começar do zero. E quando finalmente se viu no centro do universo de Karin, toda a sua natureza primitiva, mas complexa, descortinou-se para ele. Depois de lapidar aquela joia que, à primeira vista, se parecia muito com um pedregulho, colocando nisso o suor de seu corpo, ele enfim percebia o quanto ela era preciosa.

Intensamente preciosa.

* * *

Aquela, afinal, deveria ser a palavra chave.

E Suigetsu chegou à conclusão de que Karin era uma mulher intensa.

Tudo nela era forte e muito presente, como se não houvesse nela qualquer hesitação. Os sentimentos eram vividos em toda a sua potencialidade, queimados de ponta à ponta como se não tivessem paciência para moderação. Se ela sentia raiva, então a raiva alcançava logo as raias da fúria. Se sentia prazer, sentia-o com todo o ardor da luxúria. Se sentia amor, esse amor ultrapassava todos os limites e tornava-se capaz das atitudes mais impossíveis. Assim, Karin não experimentava as coisas pela metade – ela queria sempre mais.

Os mais velhos diziam que, desse modo, a pessoa se exauria mais depressa. Mas Karin não concordava. A vida, aquele sopro que animava homens e criaturas, que vinha não se sabia de onde e que se perdia no mesmo vazio indizível, era algo grande, muito maior do que se podia conceber, e cheio de possibilidades. Então, considerando que muito pouco havia sido descoberto sobre esse fenômeno, como as pessoas poderiam esgotar-se ou esgotar aquele mundo? Por mais que tentassem, Karin sabia que elas ainda estavam muito longe de acabar com todas as possibilidades.

Por isso, ela não tinha receio algum em viver ao máximo cada momento.

De fato, uma mulher intensa.

* * *

Mas, às vezes, conversar com alguém intenso demais se tornava uma tarefa difícil. Certos assuntos, no entendimento de Suigetsu, requeriam um pouco mais de tato, um cuidado especial. Como um vaso de cristal muito fino, essas questões se partiriam ao primeiro toque se nelas fosse empregada demasiada força. Eram coisas delicadas.

Portanto, naquela noite, enquanto tinha sua garota entre os braços, Suigetsu pensou que precisaria demonstrar um jogo de cintura exemplar para conseguir que ela lhe dissesse "sim". Estavam deitados sobre a cama dele e, enquanto ele tinha as costas apoiadas contra a cabeceira, ela repousava a cabeça sobre seu peito nu, envolvendo-o com um braço. A televisão logo à frente espalhava luz pelo quarto e o apresentador do noticiário da madrugada falava sobre a prisão de um criminoso no País do Vento. A janela estava aberta e, através dela, uma brisa amena penetrava no cômodo, balançando de leve a camisa de Suigetsu pendurada numa das portas do guarda-roupas.

Ele deslizou uma mão ao longo dos cabelos vermelhos de Karin até alcançar suas costas, afagando-a carinhosamente e tentando incutir-lhe alguma noção de tranquilidade. Afinal, precisaria que ela estivesse completamente relaxada para pensar sobre aquele assunto. Em prol de seu objetivo, que ele considerava um "objetivo maior", Suigetsu esforçou-se para ignorar a visão daquelas pernas que davam água na boca. Karin vestia apenas uma blusa que usava para dormir e a calcinha.

Então ela suspirou baixinho e Suigetsu achou que aquele era o momento.

– Karin?

– Hum?

– Você gosta de viver aqui?

– É claro que não. – ela bocejou. – Esse lugar é horrível, tosco e escuro.

Subitamente animado, Suigetsu quase cuspiu toda a sua ideia sobre ela, mas então dominou-se a tempo de não colocar tudo a perder. O plano era avançar por partes. Um passo de cada vez. Caso contrário, Karin poderia irritar-se, acertar-lhe um soco e então eles só voltariam a se falar no dia seguinte.

– Onde você gostaria de morar? – ele indagou. – Digamos, se pudesse escolher.

– Em uma casa. Como todas as outras pessoas.

– Em uma casa como a da Sakura?

– Sim. – ela disse, após um momento de reflexão. – Como a da Sakura.

– Realmente, é uma bela casa.

– Com um pomar no quintal. – ela observou, pensativa.

– Aliás... – agora viria a parte mais delicada. – Você gostaria de ter um marido como o dela?

Nesse momento, Karin ergueu o rosto para fitá-lo e Suigetsu soube que tinha feito a pergunta errada. Não exatamente errada, mas de modo errado. Sentia que estava avançando sobre um terreno minado e engoliu em seco.

– Está perguntando se eu gostaria de ter me casado com o Sasuke? – ela franziu o cenho.

– Não! – ele pigarrou. – É claro que não.

– E então?

– Eu quis saber se você gostaria de se casar. Com alguém.

– Com alguém como você?

– Com alguém como eu. – ele confirmou.

Ela baixou o rosto, voltando a encarar a televisão. Suigetsu percebeu que ela fechava os dedos em torno de seu braço, talvez inconscientemente, e esperou durante aquele longo e torturante momento de silêncio. No que Karin poderia estar pensando? Rígido feito uma rocha e desconfiando de que ela pudesse escutar as batidas de seu coração, ele convenceu-se de que o nervosismo era perdoável. Afinal, a proposta que tinha acabado de fazer, embora indiretamente, poderia mudar o rumo de suas vidas para sempre.

– Suigetsu.

– Estou ouvindo.

– Você está me pedindo em casamento e me oferecendo uma casa?

– Bem... É que nós já estamos juntos há uns meses e...

– Seja direto.

– Sim. – ele suspirou. – Eu quero me casar com você, mulher.

E quanto ele achou que ela fosse esquivar-se com aquele seu jeito agressivo, chamando-o de idiota e jogando coisas na sua direção com a intenção de partir-lhe a cabeça, quando ele achou que ela fosse pisar sobre o seu desajeitado pedido de casamento, sendo a fúria indomável que costumava ser, Karin surpreendeu-o.

– Eu aceito.

– Você o quê?!

– Eu aceito o seu pedido de casamento. – ela olhou-o, muito séria. – Quando vai ser?

Entretanto, a mente de Suigetsu estava uma bagunça, incapaz de raciocinar sobre datas ou qualquer outra coisa. Tudo o que havia dentro dele eram aquelas duas palavras – "eu aceito" – e a sensação de que poderia morrer de felicidade. De amor. Colocaria uma aliança no dedo daquela mulher, a levaria para casa, para uma casa de verdade, teria filhos com ela e passaria o resto da vida ao seu lado. Ele a amaria para sempre, apesar de todas as suas características assustadoras e quase selvagens, apesar de todos os golpes que ela já havia assentado em sua alma. Porque, agora, ele percebia o quanto ela era uma mulher _de verdade_.

O que mais um homem poderia querer para ser feliz?

Então ele a abraçou e a puxou para mais perto, para o beijo que não poderiam repetir no altar, sob o risco de escandalizarem o padre.

* * *

**FIM.**


End file.
